federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Zaldan (Species)
The Zaldans are a humanoid pecies characterized by webbed hands from the water planet Zalda. Zalda is the fifth planet in the Dolium system. Frigid temperatures and blistering winds scourge the small landmasses on the planet's surface, all of which are located near the poles. Oceans and networks of tiny islands dominate Zald's equatorial regions. Most Zaldans live in gigantic cities mounted on platforms, supported by enormous pylons rising out of the sea. Many cities consist of complexes of multiple platforms, the living units connected by kilometres of tubing through which high-speed train cars hurtle, propelled by electromagnetic charges, as well as poorer cities under the waters themselves. Zaldans are insulted by Human politeness, since they view it as a form of dishonesty, and thus the proper way to address them is with brutal honesty. *List of Zaldans Physical Appearance Zaldans look like standard humanoids, except for their webbed hands. Thanks to their aquatic forebears, Zaldans enjoy a higher lung capacity than most other species. Psychologically, Zaldans are well suited to tasks requiring patience and determination. They can work for long periods without reward or gratification, as long as their goal remains within sight. Quite territorial, they react poorly to those they perceive as interlopers. They don't comprehend irony or sarcasm. Lying and Honesty Radical honesty has been a central part of Zaldan culture for about five hundred years, so Zaldans are well used to it. Their feelings don't get hurt if you tell them they don't look good, that their cooking makes you sick, or that they emit an overwhelming body odor. Instead, they get offended at any statement which even hints at empty pleasantry, let alone outright dishonesty. Obviously, Zaldans treat others as they would want to be treated. Many would rather die than tell a lie, finding that to be the worst flaw in their people. Though Zaldans do not lie they are often prone to manipulation where they will say something that is true but may imply something else - never correcting the incorrect thinking. Wedding Traditions Because of their webbed fingers, rings were not used on Zalda. Instead, they used interlocking necklaces, one for the engagement and another for the marriage itself that would lock into place and come to form one necklace. They do not have a dowry system and are monogamous, taking the male family name. Divorce is uncommon and their traditional colour is white. Zaldans have necklaces for all occassions with various stones indictating different coupling status'. Zaldan History The Zaldan's presapien ancestors took to the seas when the planet's major equatorial continent sank into the ocean during their prehistory. Although they never developed the ability to breathe underwater, they became successful marine mammals nonetheless. The pre-Zaldans, and later the early Zaldans, lived on tiny islands, grouping into large family units. Zaldan technology remained primitive until the arrival, in their 13th century, of visitors from another world. These aliens called themselves the Kimilons. They did not leave when they learned the planet was inhabited. After conquering the Zaldans, the Kimilons forced the Zaldans to learn their language, worship their gods, and follow their laws. However, they also taught the Zaldans how to build artificial islands, how to operate advanced sea-going vessels, and even how to defend themselves with beam weapons. The Zaldans knew that the polite words and good intentions of their conquerors went hand in hand with a desire to elimiate everything unique about the Zaldans. Late in their 15th century, as political upheaval distracted the attention of the Kimilon homeworld, the Zaldan Uprising began. They quickly overthrew their Kimilon captors, but infighting led to the development of rival factions, which grew into nations, which spent the next several centuries fighting one another. Eventually, though, the corrupt governments fell. Through a policy they called "radical honesty" the new government prevented itself from lapsing into the infighting and hypocrisy that had followed the Zaldan Uprising. By the end of their 18th century, this "radical honesty" was a part of the Zaldan everyday culture. It determined how people related to one another in their private lives and how they worked. In 2290, their first warp ship took off from the platform city of Illan, where it was detected by a Centauran freighter en route to the Tellarite system. The establishment of diplomatic relations was difficult at first, but over time the Federation and Zaldans came to understand one another. Most cities are underwater communities, while the rich tend to have homes on the small surface area exposed on the planet. Category:Species Information